When Bad Things Get Worse
by BuffyandDracoLover
Summary: I have decided to rewrite the story. It's going to be slow with all the work that i have to do but i'll try to do more. BTVSHP BSDM AU Set in season 3
1. Chapter 1

When Bad Things Get Worse

By: BuffyandDracoLover

I have decided to redo my story. I'm going to add some parts and remove some parts that really don't fit in with the story. There is a little twist to the story where Buffy is younger then her friends think her. Hopefully this will sound better then before.

Pairings: Buffy\Draco, Ron\Hermione, and Harry\?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Give thanks to J.K. Rowling and Joss Whendon

Chapter 1

**Monday Morning**

August 30, 1998

Buffy walked into school with dread. She was tired from a boring patrol and staying up to get her homework done. She couldn't believe what had happened last night. On patrol, every demon she run into had ran from her. She also didn't get to see Angel but she did find an interesting talisman that she was going to give Giles to see. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that everyone was staring at her.

Willow was at her locker when she got there. "Good morning, Buffy." She said with a bright smile on her face.

Buffy smiled back softly. "Morning Willow. How was your night?"

Willow bounced slightly on her toes. "It was great. Oz played good last night. Well he plays good every night but last night was special. I really wish you could've been there everyone was there. So how was your night? Get any bad guys? Oh, did you see Angel?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, I didn't get to see Angel. My night was pretty boring. Though I did run into some vampires and some demon that saw me and ran in the opposite direction like I grew two heads. It was kind of funny though. The demon was trying to get into a crypt. It had a bunch of things in its arms. It saw me, then stared at me, threw his stuff down and ran off in the opposite direction. I went through the junk and found this." She pulled out the talisman from her pocket showing it to Willow. "I'm going to give it to Giles to see what he thinks about it."

Willow took a look at her watch. "Speaking of Giles, you were supposed to be there 10 minutes ago." They started off to the library.

**The Library**

"Mr. Giles where is Miss Summers? You said she was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago." Professor Snape snapped, getting sick of waiting.

Giles glared at him. "I don't know. She's late most of the time. It's like she never can get here on time." He said as he cleaned his glasses

"You don't suppose something could have happened to her do you?" Professor McGonagall said worried. "I mean she doesn't know what is going on in the magical world anymore. Even if they got the daily prophet it still won't tell them about you-know-who is back because they are still denying that he is back."

"She should be fine. If worse comes to worse we'll get her called down." Professor Dumbledore stated calmly while sipping his tea.

At that moment Buffy and Willow walked into the library laughing. "Buffy! Where have you been? You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago." Giles said angrily.

Buffy looked up and her eyes widened when she saw three people she thought she would never see again. She gasped. "Professors, what are you doing here? I'm in trouble aren't I. Oh god! I haven't done anything I swear. I haven't conta..."

"Miss Summers, calm down you are not in trouble. We have come to tell you grave news." Dumbledore said standing up and going towards her. He put a hand on her arm and led her to a seat.

"Why? What happened?" Buffy asked, going pale.

Before Dumbledore could answer the library doors opened. Xander, Cordy, and Oz walked in. "Whoa. Who are all the old people in this room? And why does that guy look like Gandalf?" Xander asked as they came in. He got a glare from Snape.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Guys these are few of my old professor's from England. Professor Dumbledore, he's the head master. Professor McGonagall, she teaches Mathematics. Professor Snape, he teaches Chemistry."

Xander gave her a look. "You went to school in England. I didn't know that. What kind of school is it?"

"It's a bordering school, about an hour out of London. None of you have probably heard of it because it is a very private and expensive."

Willow frowned. "How old were you when you got accepted because my mom tried to apply me for a boarding school in England, when I was thirteen and they weren't sure if an American in this school would be welcomed. So if this is the same school, I don't know how you got in because you are an American and it wouldn't have been fair."

"I was 11 when I got accepted to Hog... um... Sacred Hearts Private Academy. They only take people who are British and 11 years of old." Buffy somewhat lied to them. Willow nodded seeming to believe what Buffy had told her

"If they only take British kids then how did you get accepted to them?" Cordelia asked.

"I'm British. I may not sound like it but I am. When I moved here I joined the cheerleading squad and by my freshman year I became co-captain and one of the most popular girls in my school." Buffy said

"But you don't have the tweed accent!"

"That's because I changed my voice, it's so much easier to talk in an American accent." Buffy said a little exasperated at her friends who seem to think she was incapable of having a life before becoming a slayer.

"Umm-hmm... if you to girls are done squabbling we have important things that we must tell Miss Summers without you here?" Snape snapped, and then sighed as the first bell rang. "Now you four run off to class while we talk to her about some things that are none of your business."

They all gapped at him, and Buffy glared at him. "Well I have to get to class also, you know. For one thing if Principle Snyder catches me in here after the bell has already rung I am faced with a suspension. I swear he's worse then you Professor Snape." Professor Snape glared at her.

"Don't worry about going to class today. For you have been signed out of this school and will be going back to England with us as soon as possible." Professor Dumbledore said, giving her a look that she couldn't argue with.

Buffy sighed and turned towards her friends she smiled at them and nodded. "I'll see you guys later. Go before you are late for class. Don't worry I'll explain everything later." They turned and left the library.

"Now Miss Summers, let us get started. We are here because your father has returned." Professor Snape said bluntly getting right to the point.

"What?" exclaimed Buffy "How can this be? I mean I thought he couldn't come back. I know Potter stopped him from returning during our 1st and 2nd year so I thought all the ways for him to come back were gone."

"Well Miss Summers, he found a way by using the bones of his father, Mr. Potter's blood, and a very deadly spell. He came back at the end of last year. We have decided that you will be coming Hogwarts right before the new school year starts. For we are sure that he is looking for you at this point." Professor Dumbledore said softly letting the information sink in.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Don't worry you will be going as a foreign exchange student this year and as long we can keep your identity secret. We will put you in your 5th year since that is the year that you are suppose to be going in anyways. No one will know who you are and that is the way we want it. So be careful this year. I am sure no one will comment you being there. Oh and the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be one of the ministry workers, because no one wanted the job, so you are going to have to be extra careful around her."

Buffy nodded and sat down hugging herself. "Okay. So when are we exactly going to leave? Does my mom know and what am I going to do with my friends what am I suppose to tell them? That I just recently been reaccepted back."

"We will figure out something to tell them. Don't worry your mother already knows and will be going to live with one of our followers for her protection." Professor Dumbledore said. "Now we'll wait here until it is time to tell your friends and get your things together."

**Explaining  
**

After school that day and after explaining, they were all talking about what was going on when Willow brought up Angel. "Uh, Buffy have you figured out what you are going to tell Angel tonight. Especially since that you are going tomorrow."

"No, I haven't but it's going to be really hard because he's going to be heart broken and mad at the same time." Buffy said with a frown.

"Oh don't worry Buffy he'll get over it. It's not like you couldn't always find someone else at Hogwarts." Xander said with a smile. He got smacked on his arms by Buffy and Willow.

"Xander you're just jealous of Angel and you're also glad that I won't be seeing him anymore." Buffy said as she glared at him. She signed and looked at the clock. "Well I better go patrol and go find Angel."

She looked at every one and then walked out of the Library.

Buffy was thinking about what was going on and how she was going to tell Angel the news. She knew that this was going to be one of the hardest things she has to do.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Angel come up behind her. He tapped her on her shoulder when she didn't look at him. She jumped and flung around ready to fight. Angel just chuckled.

"Angel, you jerk, you should not do that you can give a girl a heart attack." She glared at him and looked around the cemetery.

"Well I wasn't the one staring off into space." Angel said looking at her with a frown. "Buffy is something wrong because you could have been attacked by anything."

"No, nothing wrong just have a lot on my mind" She could barely muster a smile because she was sad. "Come on let's see if there is any nasty's out tonight." She started walking on. Angel looked at her and followed knowing something was wrong.

As Buffy and Angel walked through the cemetery, Angel could tell that there was something really wrong.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Angel asked, looking at her. "And don't tell me nothing because something is."

Buffy signed and looked at him, 'This is it she thought.' With tears in her eyes she said "Angel I'm going to England."

He looked shocked and only one word came out of his mouth. "Why!?"

"I'm going to school there. My mom thinks it will be better for me to go Hogwarts and finish my magical training." 'And for the fact that my father is back' she thought.

"So she wants you go to Hogwarts because she thinks that it will be better for you! Wait a minute. Did you say again? You went there already."

"Yeah I started when I was 11 years old. I went there for two years before my mom met my dad. They got married and we moved to LA. When I got my letter for my third year I asked mom but she said that she didn't want me to go there anymore because she didn't want Hank to find out about me being a witch." She said as she somewhat lied to him. "And now that they're divorced she figures it be the right time to send me back."

"Wow. That must have been kind of hard going from a school of magic to a muggle one." Angel looked at her to see her reaction.

Buffy's eyes widened. "You know about magic? How and why?"

He just chuckled in amusement. "Well I went there myself when I was a kid. I know magic but it's kind of rusty. I haven't done magic in a long time but I do it when I have to. So when are you leaving? 

She looked down at her feet. "Tomorrow. Professor Dumbledore wants to get back to the school before the students arrive. Please don't get mad. I just found out myself today."

He stopped and turned her to look at him. "I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you, but please be careful I heard that there are some bad things going on in the wizarding world."

She smiled and gave him a kiss. "I will. You know me. Well I got to get going because I have to make sure that everything is packed and try to get some sleep."

"Good night and be careful. Just remember that I love you and that nothing is going to change that." He bent down and gave her a kiss, which soon exculpated into a passionate embrace.

She went home and Angel went to his apartment going to brood over what happened.

Neither one notice the figures in the shadows of the trees watching them. Voldemort smiled. He finally found his daughter, glad to know that she was going back to Hogwarts. 'Don't worry my dear Elizabeth everything is going to be fine once you are back at my side. Soon.' He thought and disappeared.

**Leaving and Arriving.  
**  
It was the next day already and everybody was at Buffy's house. Willow started crying because she knew that her best friend was leaving and that it was going to be along time before she can see her again.

They were traveling by floo powder. Which Xander and Willow found totally weird to travel by a fire.

"Miss Summers, it's almost time to go. you better say your last goodbyes now." Snape said. Dumbledore and McGonagall had to go back earlier because the ministry needed them back at Hogwarts. So Snape was the only one left behind.

Buffy nodded her head. She looked at everyone and smiled some what. "Well I guess that this is it then. I am going to miss you all and never going to stop missing you."

She went over to her mom and hugged her with all the strength she could muster. "I'm going to miss you. Be careful he might try to hurt you change you aura okay. I don't need you to get hurt."

"I will sweetie but I really need to breath." Joyce said. Buffy pulled back and Joyce gave her a kiss, "You better be careful, too. He will probably more concern about you then me." And she started to cry.

Then she went to were Xander and Willow stood. "You guys are the best friends anyone can have, I'm going to miss you guys very much,"

"We're going to miss you too." Willow said as she hugged her. "But please be careful and not get in to any trouble."

"Yeah, Buffy. We don't want anything to happen to you." Xander said as she hugged him back. "Also send back some candy please." Buffy laughed at that.

"Miss Simmers we need to go now." Snape said. As he got her bags into the fire place. And flooed to Hogwarts.

"Bye guys" She said and stepped into the fireplace. She grabbed the powder and said "Hogwarts."

Everything went all blurry and then she was in the office. She looked around with a smile on her face.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts my dear. Let's get you resorted so you can eat." Dumbledore said. As he got the hat down from where it sat. "Go ahead and sit down."

She sat down and waited till the hat was put on her head. Then she heard a voice.

'Well what do we have here? Elizabeth Riddle again. Well lets see well you're the slayer now and you have power, much more powerful then you dad.'

'Yeah well what do suspect from me little miss angel, ha.' Buffy thought.

'Oh you're feisty aren't you? Hmmm. Let's see. Well it better be.' "Slytherin." The hat called out.

"Well I think that was a waste of time huh. Put me right back were I didn't want to go." Buffy said.

"Well that doesn't matter you are totally different then you were before." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Well let's introduce you and get you fed." There was a knock on the door. "Come in Miss Granger."

A girl with dark blonde hair came in. "Professor Snape said you wanted to see me?"

He smiled at her and mentioned her in. "Miss Granger we have a new student. I would like to introduce you to Miss Buffy Summers. She is in Slytherin but I hope you will be friends with her." He looked at her reaction. Buffy just smiled at her. "Please don't think she's evil. She was placed in Slytherin because she is the slayer. It's just the magic that she hold's put her there."

Hermione's eyes widened at that and she looked at Buffy with a new look. "You're the slayer. Wow I thought that you would be at least bit bigger. No offense or anything." She smiled at her. Then stepped back at the death glare she got from the other girl.

"When she was first called she had to drop out of the magic school so she could train. She was lucky her watcher was a librarian at the school in Sunnydale, so she went there to contain her schooling. You can not tell anyone that she is the slayer. Except maybe Harry and Ron, since you can't seem to keep anything from them." Dumbledore said. Smiling at the way they were already bonding. "Well let's go to dinner. You must be starving after your trip here. And I must welcome everybody back."

As they walked down the hall Hermione asked some questions and started talking to her. Dumbledore interrupted them. "Are you ready for this?" With the nod of her head he opened the door and got the attention of everyone in the room.

"Everybody I will like to introduce you are new student Buffy Summers. She's a transfer student from America. She'll be studying here for her last 2 years." Dumbledore announced. "She's in Slytherin and will be helped by Miss Granger and people from her house. Now everyone enjoy."

Buffy looked at Hermione and smiled. "Thanks for helping me. Umm can you direct me to the Slytherin table?"

Hermione smiled and pointed at the table on the far right. "I'll meet you after dinner to show you all of your class rooms. Okay."

Buffy nodded and walked over to the table. She sat down next to Draco, which seemed to be so natural for her. (Remember she's been there before.)

Draco leaned over and said in a whisper. "Welcome back Elizabeth." She was in shock.

Buffy's eyes widened as she heard. She looked over at Draco. "How?"

"I have my ways, baby." He said with a grin. At the look he was getting he smirked. "Don't worry everybody that has a death-eater parent knows who you are? It was all in the mail we received from are parents."

"Who found out that I was coming back? Do you know Draco?" She asked, looking at him with narrowing eyes.

"Yes. Your father found you the before you left. He told my dad to tell me that if you see that guy he's going to die and you're going to be hurting."

She glared at him. "Well then why didn't he grab me then." She hissed at him in anger.

"I don't know, luv. Maybe he wants you to learn more before you take over his throne. And remember you haven't been here for good two years Elizabeth."

"Don't call me that. And the names Buffy Summers until I come out." It kind of freaked her out how much he reminder her of Spike, the bleach blonde vampire.

Across the hall at 3 Gryffindor students was watching the new blonde talk to Malfoy.

"Moine, is she nice or nasty?" Harry asked as he stared at the blonde somewhat mesmerized by her beauty.

"Of course she nasty, Harry. She was put into Slytherin after all. And she's talking to Malfoy." Ron said nastily, even though he was staring at her, too.

Hermione glared at Ron. "Just because she's in Slytherin doesn't make her nasty." At the looks she got from both of them. "I'll explain later okay." At that she went back to her dinner.

Harry was hoping that she was right. "Wait don't you think that she looks like that girl Elizabeth back in are second year. She got kicked out for being Voldemorts daughter. Maybe she got her name changed and came back to help Malfoy take over the school"

Both of his friends just looked at him like that he was nuts or something. "Hey just say that she kind of does." After that nothing else was said until after they left the dining hall.

Draco stood up and said loud enough so everybody could here what he was saying. "Come on, Baby. So I can show you where the common room is." He held out his hand.

She glared at him but took his hand anyways. "Boy I could kill you for that." And followed him out the doors of the great hall.

All the guys were mad at Draco for getting the hottest girl in the school the first day she was here. And some of the girls were mad at her for getting the hottest guy in school on her first day when they got no attention from him at all.

No one realized that they have been betrothed since the day they were born.

**Talk of Betrothal.**

As they walked down the halls they were quiet. Buffy broke the silence. "So are we still betrothed or did your father put you with some one else."

"No, I'm still with you. But I have no problem with that." Draco grinned as he looked her up and down with a lustful look. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, if my father wishes it then I have no choice. And I really don't know if I would really be good idea defying him, now would it." She said looking at the floor thinking.

"Your right I wouldn't if I were in your shoes." Draco said thinking of the same thing.

**FLASHBACK**

Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy were sitting at the table talking to about their children.

"I want my daughter to be married into the finest pure-blood family there is, Malfoy. I want to know who that family is. It's your family. I want my daughter to marry you son Draco when they come of age." Voldemort said as he looked at the little boy that was sitting on his favorite death eater's lap. He knew this boy will be just like him or worse and will do well for is little princess.

"Thank you my lord, for the comment. But I wouldn't say that we are the best. But my son will take the honor in marrying your daughter, my lord. Do you not think that we should introduce them?" Lucius said, surprised but really pleased that his son will be marrying his lord's daughter.

"That you are right my friend. Elizabeth will you please come here and meet my friends." All three of them looked at the door when a small blonde head popped in the door way. "Come on little princess don't be shy. They won't hurt you. And besides don't you want to meet your fiancé."

A little girl ran into the room right into her fathers arm. She peeked at the guests before she stuck her head back in her fathers shoulder hiding her face. Her father chuckled as he turned her around in his arms.

"Now princess don't be that way. I would like you to meet Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco." He said and she smiled really shyly at them trying to keep from squirming on her dads lap.

"It's nice to meet both of you." She said in almost a whisper. She was four years old; she had her dad's blue eyes and her moms blonde. She loved both of her parents, considering who they were, but she didn't care.

Lucius smiled at her. "Well it's really nice too. You are as pretty and as precious as your dad has told me."

"Thank you."

"Well Elizabeth, princess why don't you take Draco and go play and get to know each other better."

She got off her dad's lap and went over to Draco she smiled at him. "Do you want to see if we can get cookies and some milk? My mom's making them."

Draco looked at his father for permission. "Go ahead."

**End of Flashback**

They got to the dormitories. "Well goodnight, baby." Draco said and gave her a kiss right on the mouth. Shocking everyone in the room and Buffy herself as she stared at him and watched him walk out of the room.

**The Gryffindor Common Room.  
**  
"So Hermione are you going to tell us who the new girl is and why she's here." Ron asked as soon as they got into the common room.

It wasn't full yet because most of the students were still eating dinner, chatting with friends, or just sitting there not ready for the new school year to start.

"I'll tell you but let's go into a corner first." She said as she walked toward the place were the usually sat. "Well the first thing to tell you that she's in Slytherin because she's the slayer."

"Wait up a bit." Harry said looking really confused. "You told us that the slayer was a silly myth that was to scare vampires and demons."

"Yeah, well they are. And the only reason why she is in Slytherin is because the power that makes them a slyer is really dark. But that doesn't make her evil like the rest of the Slytherin's. She's really nice and I think that she really doesn't care if someone is in one house or another."

"Well she won't be nice in a while since she's hanging with Malfoy. He'll corrupt her saying that every house is bad except for hers. Plus didn't you see he was hanging all over her and they were talking." Ron said with a sneer. Not believing that his friend was protecting the new Slytherin.

"He's probably trying to tell everyone that she is off limits and showing that he can have anyone he wants. And she was probably asking him questions about the school. Remember she is new and he is a prefect and suppose to help out." She said looking at him trying to tell what he was thinking.

"You are probably right 'Mione." Harry stated "And it is his job. Since he is in her house. And Mione's right it is his job."

"Yeah." Ron said thinking about what was just said. "Well we know who she is and not why she's here." Both him and Harry looked at her.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well she could be here to help with you-know-who, and her being in Slytherin she could find out information about the things going on in there. Especially about you-know- who. You know the kids with death eater's parents will get mail about the latest thing happening dealing with him."

"Why couldn't Snape do it?" Ron asked stupidly. "He is the head of the house."

Harry rolled his eyes at that. "Oh come on Ron don't be naïve. Think would do you really think they would openly talk to him openly about anything. Especially about Voldemort. Don't be stupid. They probably don't talk to him about their school work."

Hermione laughed. "Your right. Who would talk to him openly? If at all out of class." She said started laughing.

Just them Ginny came over. "Well what are you guys doing over here? In the corner no less." She sat down next to Harry.

"Hi Ginny." Harry and Hermione said.

"We are just talking about school, are summer vacation, the new girl, and anything we can think of." Ron said. "Now scram."

"Well excuse me." She said as she stood and walked off to find her friends.

"Ron, that was just mean." Hermione said as she glared at him.

"Well she's been bugging me this whole summer. Really annoying me." He said with a puff as he slouched back.

"Un huh." She said shaking her head at him. "Yeah right what was she bugging you about?"

Harry just rolled his eyes at them. They have been bickering all the time since they got on the Hogwarts express. And it's been worse this year than any other year that they bickered. Since they liked each other, and it going to get worse until they get together. Well he hopes so.

"Well you guys." He said standing up. "I'm off to bed because it's going to be one busy day. Tomorrow that is." With that he left to his rooms with neither of his friends noticing that he was gone.

Ten Minutes Later.

"Uh Ron." Hermione said. "Where's Harry?" They both looked around and notice that they were the last people in the room.

**The Morning**

It was the next day and everyone was talking about the new school year. They all waited for classes to start. The heads of the houses were passing around the schedules for the year.

Buffy was nervous. She wasn't all too sure of what she was going to do because she was way behind in the years classes. Especially since people thought that she went to a magic school when she really didn't. Just then Snape got to her. There was also a note from Dumbledore.

_Miss Summers,_

You will get extra help in all the classes. And I am sure Miss Granger will be willing help. Even ask Mr. Malfoy when you can't get ahold of Miss Granger.

Have a great day. Don't be worried.

A.D.

Then she looked at her schedule.

Transfiguration: Professor McGonagall Slytherin's and Huffelpuff's.

Charms: Professor Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's

Lunch

Double Potions: Professor Snape Slytherin's and Gryfindor's

D.A.D.A: Professor Umbridge Slytherin's and Gryfindor's

Draco groaned "I can't believe we are stuck with the Gryfindor's, twice in a row."

Buffy laughed at that. "Well it could be worse we could be with them all day."

"Well you got a point there, Summers." Draco said. Shooting a glare a to the Gryfindor table.

"Oh and by the way Buffy." A girl from across the table. "They are Professor McGonagall's favorites."

"Well Blaise," Buffy said with a shrug. "We just have to live through it."

Pansy Parkinson, who always threw herself at Draco, started to whine. "Yeah, well we're sorry but we don't like them. I think that we should get classes of are own. Then we wouldn't have to put up with them. The filthy mudbloods make the room stink."

Buffy just looked at her. "Well I wouldn't be talking. You stink way worse then them. Have you ever heard of deodorant or a shower." Buffy said and wrinkled her nose. With that said she got up and left the room. The next thing she heard was the Slytherin's laughing.  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione wiped their heads around to the Slytherin table to see why all the commotion was about. For one thing you never heard the farthest table to the left laugh that loud, or for the matter at all.

"What do you think is going on over there?" Ron asked. Looking at them then turning back to their food.

Harry and Hermione shrugged. Then she saw Buffy leave. She got her stuff. "See you guys at class." With that she followed after her.

"Okay now what was that all about?" Ron asked. Wondering why Hermione left all on a sudden.

"Don't know, but I think she is going to meet up with Buffy because she just left too." Harry said, seeing that the newest Slytherin member had left.

Thanks for all the patience you have all given me. I will try to update more often then I have been and try to redo my other stories that have typos. Hopefully it will sound somewhat better also.

Yes I made Buffy to be four at the flash back so there betrothal would fit in better. Harry parents were killed when he was just turning five so he did know his parents slightly. Hopefully everything else will stay close to the book.


	2. Chapter 2

GAH just my luck my laptop crashes… right in the middle of the school semester. I lost everything!! Even the orginal of my story so this was made from scratch, damn oh well hope this is ok.

**When Bad Things Get Worse**

**Chapter 2**

It had been about two months since Buffy's return to Hogwarts with nothing much going on. She was able to catch up on most of her classes but she was still having some problems with a couple of the classes but Hermione was helping her out also with Draco helping her when Hermione couldn't.

Buffy sighed and rolled onto her back from where she was laying on Draco's bed. "I can't believe that nothing remotely exciting has happened since my return." They were sitting up in his dorms on a Sunday afternoon working on the endless supply of homework.

"I am kind of glad for once that it has been quite and the golden trio hasn't done anything stupid or tried to do anything." Draco said as he looked at his girlfriend lying across is bed. "Now come one we have work to do." He went back to reading the chapter for DA while Buffy pouted.

"We're always doing work. We need to do something else." She shifted quietly as she said this and got an evil look in her eye.

"Well we have a chapter to read and a paper to write before tomorrow." He said not noticing that she had moved until it was too late.

Buffy jumped on him using her strength to flip him around and land on top of him playfully. "Oh really now I think we can think of something." She bent down and kissed his neck.

Draco laughed and pulled her down for a kiss. "Alright let's go outside for a bit and wear off some of that energy of yours. If you want we could go flying around the quiditch pitch." He ran his hands down her sides and gripped her waist to lift her off of him, but she wouldn't move.

"I don't want to go outside. I want to stay right here with you." As Buffy kissed him again and moved her hands down his chest and rested them on his hips.

Draco kissed her back with a passion that was still slightly new too him. He rolled them over so he was resting on top of her and relaxed against her and hands started wandering. Then the boy's dorm door slammed open and Crabbe and Goyle stared at the couple on the bed. Draco sighed and rolled to his feet. "Is there anything that you too need?"

They just shook their head dumbly still staring as Buffy fixed her shirt and stood up.

Draco glared. "Alright then well we're going to go out now. Let me know if something comes up where I'm needed." He grabbed Buffy's hand and dragged her out the door. "Damn it I wished they would give us our own rooms."

Buffy laughed at that and caught up to wrap her arms around his waist as they walked out. "Then we would never leave." Causing Draco to laugh with her.

They went outside to relax for awhile and wonder what they should do next when they were joined by the trio. Draco, Ron, and Harry glared at each other while Buffy and Hermione embraced. "We need something to do, any ideas?" Causing all too glare at Buffy for that question since they knew that Hermione would probably suggest some sort of homework.

"Not really. Amazing as this sounds, I'm kind of sick of homework and trying to read for DA feels like I'm pulling my teeth out." Hermione said causing Harry and Ron to stare at her like she had grown a second head.

Buffy laughed. "I know the feeling; I have read muggle textbooks that are more interesting than the DA book and that are saying a lot."

The guys just rolled their eyes. "Well we could always go find away to prank Umbridge that would be fun." Ron suggested and then everyone rolled their eyes at that.

"No because we may be caught and that is a horrible idea no matter how much she irritates us." Hermione said and the others couldn't help but agree that she had a real good point.

"So what shall we do?" Was the all around question that everyone was asking and wondering exactly what should they do that would not get them in to unintentional trouble with Umbridge.

Buffy had a sudden idea. "Let's play tag." All of them just looked at her like she was crazy and she just rolled her eyes. "Come on its fun and it will give us all something to do for a bit." Suddenly she turned touched Harry shoulder called "your it" and took off at a sprint while everyone followed her.

After awhile they seem to catch on more of their friend, mainly the Gryffindor, and a few Slytherin and other houses joining in to the rousing game where they played until it was dinner time. The professors were all shocked by the pile of students coming in from outside looking winded and happy. What was a first since all of the houses seem to be intermingling without really any hostility towards each other for once.

Snape was the most surprised to see his most favored students talking with the golden trio happily. Buffy just grinned at him as they walked by to take their seats at their respective tables everyone excited still from the game and nice break from the studies that they usually have to do.

Dumbledore stood next to Snape and smiled. "It is very nice to see children being children for once without a real care in the world." He walked up the isle to join the rest of his teachers with Snape slowly following shaking his head.

*********  
Again sorry for such the long time of updating the story. Hopefully will be able to update more. And more action should be coming. And if your confused tell me and I will change it to the best of my advantage. I did decide to speed up the story a bit instead of giving a one day at a time advantage. BuffyandDracoLover


	3. Chapter 3

**When Bad Things Get Worse**

Here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. I'll try to keep posting more often. Just depends on how homework, I have six books to read and papers to write for each one.

* * *

Two weeks went by after the game that seemed to cheer up the entire school. Studies were going by quickly and the Christmas holiday was approaching.

"I can't believe that Christmas is almost here." Buffy said as Hermione and she was walking down the hall towards the library so that they can continue with their studies. "I mean it just doesn't really seem to be Christmas yet. I am not ready for it to be Christmas yet."

Hermione smiled and laughed. "Me too, tests are fast approaching which means more studying plus all the other homework that we have to do too. "

Buffy laughed and pushed the doors to the library open. Hermione and she have been studying together since she got back. Though Hermione still did not know who she really was and it was nice. Hermione hadn't even told Ron and Harry about her being the slayer which she was glad because Ron was known to have a big mouth. This time around Buffy didn't care about the house differences and considered Hermione to be one of her best friends at the school. "Come on then lets get started."

"So have you decided what you are going to be doing over the break yet?" Hermione asked as they started to get settled at the normal table. "I am going home this year to visit my parents, and to see other family members. We are sort of having a family reunion. Do you think you are going to go home?

Buffy frowned. "I really don't know what I am going to do." She really hadn't given it any thought about what she was going to do. She wanted to go home to Sunnydale and see her mom and her friends there but she didn't think Dumbledore would allow her to go home. Then she sighed. "I'll probably just end up staying here and keeping up with my studies. So what are we going to work on first?"

They started to work on a bunch of homework and make out a timeline for them to get together that would allow them to study for the final exams for that semester. By the time they went to dinner they were all caught up on homework and had a precise plan of when to study and what, but was flexible if something needed to be changed at short notice. Once they reached the hall they went their separate tables and friends.

Buffy greeted Draco with a kiss on his cheek and started filling her plate with food. "So how was practice today? Do you think you guys will be ready for you game coming up?" The final quiditch game of this semester was Saturday and it was a game between Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

"Yes practice was great but I am sure we have nothing to worry about since we all have been working hard." Draco returned the favor and kissed her cheek. "So how was your study session with Granger? Wasn't too boring for you was it?"

Buffy just shook her head. "No it was fine. We finished all the homework required for the next two days. We even made a plan to study for our upcoming tests." Buffy took a drink. "She did ask me what I was going to be doing over the holiday break." Buffy looked down at her plate. "I really don't know. I mean I could go home but then only for a short period. You know Dumbledore is keeping an eye on me due to the situation."

Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I know." He kissed her forehead. "I have something that I need to show you. For right now I don't know what to make of it."

Buffy looked at him and notice that he was serious. They finished their meal quietly and left for the common room.

* * *

Buffy and Draco entered silently into his empty room. He asked his friends to stay away while he talked her alone. Buffy sat down on the bed and waited for Draco to talk to her.

Draco reached into his drawer and pulled out a letter and handed it to her silently.

_Draco, _

_ When you come home for the holiday vacation you are to bring Elizabeth home with you. I know that she may have to gain permission from the headmaster but do everything possible to insure that she comes home with you. We would love to have her with you. I will be writing to Dumbledore asking him permission if she can come stating that you inquired if it would be alright if your girlfriend would be allowed to come home with you on the vacation. _

_ Your Father,_

_ Lucius Malfoy_

_P.s. It should be known that our lord will be very pleased if you can do so. _

Buffy looked at him in shock and felt panic rushing through her body. "What are we going to do?"

Draco went over and pulled her into a hug. "I do not know. We may have to follow these orders. There really no choice. We can see that there is some sort of underlying threat. I fear what would happen if we did not follow these orders."

Buffy clasped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his chest. "I knew something like this was going to happen. I just didn't really want to think about it. Of course he was going to use you to get me to him as convenient as possible."

Draco nodded. "I….I think we need to let Dumbledore know."

Buffy looked at him in shock for his suggestion. "Draco, are you sure? You can get into serious trouble if it found out that you talked to Dumbledore about going against his orders." Buffy stepped back and looked like she was going to cry. "Please think about this I don't want you to get into any trouble with your father or…. Or mine."

"I don't care about that. I care about you and I know he wants you and once he finds out that you were practically raised a muggle the last few years he is not going to be happy. I can't imagine what he's going to do to you once he realizes that your views are not his views." Draco grabbed her then and kissed her with everything that he was worth. Wanting her to know that he really cared for her.

They broke apart breathing hard, once they heard a knock on the door. Draco opened it and swallowed, Professor Snape standing at the door. "Professor Snape, is there anything that we can help you with?" Stepping back to allow him to see the entire room.

Snape nodded gravely. "Yes. Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you both in his office immediately. You are to accompany to his office now." With that he turned and started to walk away.

Buffy and Draco shared a look and rushed after the professor. With out realizing it, Lucius letter was still clutched in her hand.

* * *

Well I hope you all like this. I will try to do more soon. Just have to see how my schedule goes and everything.

BuffyandDracoLover


End file.
